


Good Intentions

by WhisperingKage, YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had only wanted to help, to stop the pandemic that ran rampant around the world. Killing thousands off in a matter of months. Who would have thought that things would have gone so wrong so fast? Then again no one knew what to expect when dealing with the Umbrella Corporation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**Chapter one:**

 

**_“An influenza pandemic occurs when a new influenza virus appears against which the human population has no immunity, resulting in epidemics worldwide with enormous numbers of deaths and illness."_ **

 

Those words still rang in Kagome's mind even though it had been months since the television broadcast. She never thought it would be this bad.

 That things would get so out of hand.

 That so many would die.

 Kagome didn't know that she would have such an immunity to the virus either. A bitter smile made its way to her face.

 Figures she would be immune to it, being a miko kind of did that, not once had she ever seen Keade or Miroku ill, even though it was an occupational hazard. Their powers probably fought any illness they can in contact with on a on a microbe level. Killing it before it even had a chance to make a foothold in their bodies. The irony of the fact that she was known as the sick girl in junior high was not lost on her.

 Once rumors spread about her, the miracle woman, who even after coming in direct contact with the infected stayed immune. It was only a matter of time until various organizations showed up, wanting to run tests, to find out _why_ she was immune. She tried explaining it once but they were all people of science and dismissed her explanations off as religious ramblings.

 Just because she lived on a Shinto shrine and a high school dropout, there was no way she could continue to juggle school work and saving the world once she hit high school, _didn’t_ mean she was stupid.

 She was made a _guinea_ pig, she took it in stride hoping to help find a cure, it was the least she could do. She had lost her grandfather to it, it had pained her, he went to bed with a light cough and had never woken up. That was how it started a light cough, then it became flu like symptoms and then they were gone.

 Like that.

 Sadly none of the originations were any closer to making any headway then they were before they found her. They were too busy bickering about their various theories instead of testing them, each wanting the glory of being the world’s savior. That was when they stepped in.

 Umbrella Corporation.

 They showed up and whisked her off to America, their home facilities were much more equipped to handle the kind of experiments that needed to be run. It had been painful, oh so painful but worth it. They took her theories in stride, after she showed them said powers, and added that to the equation.

 In no time they figured out a theory, her miko powers acted as extra antibodies, finding and killing any kind of foreign body that entered her body and got rid of it. If a sickness or poison, yes they had to test their theory somehow, was to powerful then her powers would modify it so that it became a part of her.

 So it was with a wince that she felt the needle enter her arm, drawing blood as her powers flowed around her gently. Powering the blood as it was extracted, making it glow lightly with said power. She watched as the people in white took away the vial and a wet wipe wiped away the small dot of blood, leaving behind pale flawless skin. The small pin prick made by the needle already healed.

 With a small sigh she clenched and unclenched her hand, letting the blood flow return to it now that the tourniquet was gone. She shifted in the seat, dressed in a plain white short sleeve t-shirt and sweat pants. These people sure loved the color white.

 Stark white walls.

Stark white floors.

 Crisp stark white clothes.

 She was really starting to hate the bland color, wishing that they would at least let her wear her own clothes, but no. They had to keep her in a sterile environment, and she hated it. She felt like a caged bird, under lock and key until they deemed fit to let her out. Usually just for more experiments and the occasional visit to the upper floors.

 You could have colored her surprised when she had been brought to the ‘Hive’ an underground facility where they did their more..questionable experiments. Hidden from the world, for they had a reputation as a family company to up keep. Of course she had to sign a waiver among other various papers, making sure they were not liable for anything that _might_ go wrong.

 She had no problem doing so but she wished she would have read the fine print. With a dark scowl on her face she sat in the chair, waiting for them to tell her what they were going to do next. She turned bored blue eyes to the man in charge of everything, the only person not stark white.

 He loomed over a desk, his attention on the screen displayed before him. His blond hair was slicked back out of his face, his eyes hidden behind black shades. She herself had no idea what color they were, he always had his shades on. He was dressed in black. Black pants, black boots, black dress up shirt under a long black coat. He was an intimidating figure to be hold, even his name was intimidating.

 Albert Wesker.

 As if sensing her gaze on him he turned to her a small smile on his face. “You’ve done wonderful today Ms. Higurashi.” She shifted under his gaze, there was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way. He just seemed off, as did almost everything in the hive. Yet she was doing this for a reason.

 To find a cure, to save lives.

 “You can return to your room, we’ll let you know if the T-virus is a success.” She nodded as she stood up, hoping against hope that this time it would work, she was tired of being a _guinea_ pig.

**Author's Note:**

> Kage’s AN: Yup, we’re back. Work has taken its toll on both of us but fear not we will try our best to not fall off the face of the earth again lol. I’m in zombie mode, thanks to the walking dead, and plan to pull Yuki along with me! We also plan to try and work more on our fics that we have started already… -coughs- as well as a few new ones. XD Also, would you guys like to see me back on FF.net? Or is everyone okay with me staying on AO3?
> 
> Yuki Note: Well, Hope everyone likes this! That and our other updates! Read and review to tell us what you think!


End file.
